The objectives of the proposed study are to: 1) estimate the geographic distribution of environmental lead in El Paso and Juarez; 2) estimate the prevalence of elevated blood lead levels in the two cities; 3) differentiate chronic and acute lead exposures in children with elevated lead levels; 4) fractionate lead by etiological source in children; and 5) involve end- users to evaluate a scientifically based, culturally relevant prevention/intervention strategy. The study seeks to improve the capacity of the El Paso, Texas - Juarez, Mexico binational community to participate in research to identify the etiology of lead exposure among low-income Hispanic children. Project activities will increase the community's capacity to deliver environmental health intervention, prevention, and educational services in a binational setting through collaborative partnerships between academic institutions, community organizations, and stakeholders. Based on original research, the study joins environmental health scientists and community organization members in an interdisciplinary investigative team. This project will evaluate lead exposure and its adverse effect on the health of low-income Hispanic children on the U.S.-Mexico border. Environmental lead distribution will be estimated using data from indoor and outdoor sites. Nine hundred and thirteen blocks will be tested for outdoor lead levels in each city. In each block 40 random samples of soil will be analyzed using a portable X-ray fluorescence (XRF) lead analysis unit in public areas along streets, from playgrounds, schools, hospitals, etc. Indoor lead levels in water, soil, dust, and air will be tested in 4 households in 10 randomly selected blocks. An exposure assessment survey will be administered. High- household's risk will be defined as those exceeding EPA maximum household contaminant levels. Data will be statistically analyzed to produce binational maps of environmental lead distribution. Two hundred households will be randomly selected from high-risk blocks in each city (a total 400 households). One hundred and ninety-two children, ages 6 months to 11 years, will be recruited in each city. Blood lead levels will be analyzed using graphite furnace atomic absorption spectroscopy. Children with elevated lead levels (>10 ug/dL) will be tested to determine whether the exposure is chronic using K X-ray fluorescence spectroscopy of the tibia. The etiological source of lead in the blood will also be evaluated by inductively coupled plasma - mass spectroscopy (ICP-MS). Regression analysis will be conducted to model the relationships between blood and bone lead levels, environmental lead, and risk of exposure. Four community-based organizations (CBOs) will participate in the research process. A CBO liaison will build and coordinate a community-based partnership for education and outreach and overall capacity building.